HINATSCHEPSUT A Primeira FARAÓ do Egito!
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: No século XV a.c., nasceu a filha de Kami-Rá, o deus sol, na XVIII dinastia do Império Novo. Ela foi a primeira Faraó... Épico baseado na vida de Hatschepsut, rainha do Egito.
1. Prólogo

Yo amados leitores!! -

Vamos voltar no tempo dos monumentos aos grandes Faraós e viajar na história da primeira Faraó do Egito...

Personagens deste prólogo:

**Hinatschepsut: Rainha Hatschepsut**

**Hiashimés I: Faraó Tutmés I (conhecido também por Tutmósis I)**

**Kami-Rá: o deus sol, Amon-Rá**

**Ahmose: rainha e esposa de Tutmés I**

* * *

_...Prólogo..._

°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°--°°°

_À 3.500 anos, numa terra quente e distante, onde o deus venerado era Kami-Rá, o deus-sol, nasceu uma princesa chamada Hinatschepsut. Filha de Ahmose, a rainha e do próprio Rá, era a beleza e perfeição moldadas com esmero... na primeira Faraó do Egito..._

_Naquela época, o topo do poder era constituído por Faraós, que diziam-se encarnações dos deuses que eram cultuados numa sociedade politeísta, arrogante e desigual. Depois vinham os sacerdotes e escribas, homens letrados, que se dividiam em médicos; matemáticos; astrônomos; engenheiros, arquitetos... e por último a plebe, a força realmente trabalhadora. À ela cabia o cultivo dos alimentos, a construção de pirâmides, tumbas, palácios, etc._

_..._

_A Concepção..._

_O deus Kami-Rá observava Ahmose, adormecida no palácio. Resolveu, então, consultar um conselho composto por doze divindades e decidiu que havia chegado a altura de gerar um novo faraó. Tomando a aparência do rei Hiashimés, vai até a rainha. A rainha acorda ao sentir o perfume emanado pelo corpo do rei e Kami-Rá se mostra em toda a sua plenitude. Ahmose chora, emocionada, pela grandiosidade do deus. Depois de unir-se à rainha, Kami-Rá informa que lhe nascerá uma filha e esta governará o Egito em todas as esferas de poder do palácio._

_..._

_Nascida em Tebas, Hinatschepsut, a filha mais velha do rei Hiashimés I, era uma rainha que dedicava-se ao povo. Serena; bela, doce e tímida eram palavras usadam com frequência pelos egípcios para referir-se à sua amada rainha. Mas, sua beleza, serenidade e timidez não foram capazes de ofuscar seu maior mérito e talvez, de todo o Egito... a inteligência.  
Hinatschepsut era dona de um Q.I. inalcançável por qualquer egípcio de sua era, fosse quem fosse. Os escribas do reino tentavam inutilmente encontrar uma explicação plausível na ciência, mas apenas puderam atribuir o fato aos deuses._

_Seu reinado durou cerca de vinte e dois anos e era conhecido não só por sua grandeza e força, mas também por sua harmonia, correspondente a uma era de prosperidade econômica e relativo clima de paz. Tudo era perfeitamente ordenado e a paz se fazia presente em todos os cantos, assim como no coração das pessoas. Era um reino admirável... mais do que isso... era altamente invejado e cobiçado.  
Faraós de reinos diversos intentavam uma união política, intencionando a maior de todas as guerras, da qual se fariam histórias que percorreriam a eternidade... se não fosse contra o reino de... Hinatschepsut..._

_...°°°...°°°..._

* * *

Ai que bom estar de volta ao Fanfiction!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Para quem acompanha "As Folhas (sempre) Germinam", não briguem comigo (Ó.Ò) eu não a esqueci, só andei dodói e tive um branco, depois de tanta pesquisa... (¬¬") mas eu já estou escrevendo o próx. cap. dela. Enquanto estive dodói, tive a idéia de escrever sobre algo que amo demais... o Egito! Acho que vai dar certo! ;-)

Reviews são como presentes! Então me dê um... esse não custa nada... XDDD

Beijos, ja né o/


	2. Cap 1 Prenúncios

**HINATSCHEPSUT **

A Primeira Faraó do Egito

...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...°°°...

Tebas...

**"Ai, ai... já estou cansada de tanta falsidade. Todas as vezes que algum deles aparece, tenho vontade de sumir!"** - desanimou-se a rainha, jogando-se numa espécie de 'divã', algumas horas após um jantar de 'confraternização' com dois faraós de reinos vizinhos.

**"Sim, mas... é necessário. Precisa manter as relações com os outros reinos estáveis. Sabe que esperam um movimento seu para a guerra começar."** - aconselhava Nejitmés II, seu meio-irmão.

**"Fico enjoada só de lembrar daqueles sorrisos amarelos e dos olhares que trocavam, pensando que eu não percebia... é deprimente!"**

**"Vai ter que se controlar, se quiser manter a paz nesse reino! As pessoas a amam e não merecem sofrer por causa da inveja e ambição desses idiotas. Não estão preparadas para um confronto dessa proporção. Seria uma... derrota certa!"**

**"Não posso continuar com isso... cedo ou tarde eles inventarão um motivo para atacar. Mesmo que eu mantenha a diplomacia... isso só está aumentando a expectativa deles e não vai demorar pra chegar no limite..."** - Hinatschepsut olhava, pela janela, as pessoas que trabalhavam em uma estátua que ficaria em frente à escadaria que dava acesso ao seu palácio. Dedicada à ela.

Lembrou-se do dia em que Shinomut, um oficial do exército e amigo, informou-lhe das intenções do povo, em retribuição ao carinho que a rainha dispensava à todos, sem discriminação. Esse era mais um dos motivos de revolta de seus inimigos, que achavam um absurdo a degradação do posto destinado aos deuses, eles mesmos.

**"Ouça... é louvável tudo o que você faz pelos egípcios e isso já repercutiu entre as classes mais baixas de outros reinos. Muitos se mudam pra cá, para serví-la e, até agora, os faraós não se manifestaram. Uma guerra pode arruinar totalmente o futuro do seu reinado, não só pelas baixas incontáveis que teremos, como também pela sua força política, que cairá consideravelmente! Será o seu fim como rainha!"**

Nesse instante, um de seus astrônomos, Shikamerut entrou apressadamente no grande salão, esquecendo das formalidades.

**"É terrível, é terrível!! A imagem criada pela disposição das estrelas entres nuvens, revela angústia, dor e desespero em breve! É preciso ofertar ao deus-sol, só ele pode nos livrar do sofrimento!"** - e parou um breve instante, para respirar, só então notando os olhares espantados sobre si.

**"O que disse?? Sofrimento? Aqui? Você deve estar errado!"** - exclamava a rainha.

**"Calma, irmã! Shikamerut, respire fundo e explique essa loucura..."** - Nejitmés se mantinha imóvel, seus temores pareciam se confirmar, enquanto o astrônomo explicava as posições das estrelas, num gráfico detalhadamente desenhado, aberto sobre uma enorme mesa de pedra.

Num longo suspiro, olhou para Hinatschepsut, que ainda não havia conseguido pronunciar uma só palavra, diante de tal notícia. Mas, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele soube que a irmã já começava a arquitetar idéias para evitar o temido conflito. Claro, sua inteligência sempre a precedeu e não falharia agora. Mesmo assim, lamentou não poder evitar o que lhes era predestinado.

**"Irmão, mande chamar Shinomut"  
"E o que pretende?"** - fazendo sinal à um dos guardas para que chamasse o oficial.  
**"Quero saber qual o nível de preparação dos soldados. Evitarei essa guerra o quanto puder mas... vamos nos prevenir, com treinamento intensificado... e diferenciado."** - e pegou uma taça de ouro, com inscrições em sua homenagem, presente de sua mãe. No mesmo instante, Inotemkheb entrou no salão, trazendo uma jarra, também de ouro, com vinho, importado da Grécia. Sumiu tão rápido como chegou, assim que os serviu. Inotemkheb era considerada pela rainha como uma quase irmã, apesar de escrava. Eram muito amigas, mas quando se tratava de assuntos políticos, sabia que o melhor era ficar de fora. Se a rainha quisesse, depois lhe confidenciaria seus sentimentos, como sempre fazia.

Um silêncio instaurou-se no palácio, apenas quebrado quando Shinomut chegou, acompanhado de Kibseneb, ministro e sumo-sacerdote de Rá... e nada sutil. Todos sabiam quando ele chegava...

Nejitmés nunca cansou de se surpreender com a percepção do sumo-sacerdote. Estava sempre nos lugares adequados sem que ninguém precisasse avisá-lo. Um leve sorriso trocado entre os irmãos, confirmava o pensamento mútuo.

**"Ótimo! Vamos começar..."** - Hinatschepsut sentava-se em seu trono. - **"Temos que mudar o destino anunciado por Shikamerut. Este reino não cairá!"**

...°°°...°°°...°°°...

continua...

* * *

_Personagens (pers.) deste cap:_

**_Hinatschepsut: Hinata / Hatschepsut (rainha - pers. real)_**

**_Nejitmés: Neji / Tutmés II (meio irmão de Hatschepsut - pers. real-)_**

**_Shinomut: Shino / Senemut (ministro e oficial do exército da rainha - pers. real-)_**

**_Shikamerut: Shikamaru (astrônomo) nome adaptado: Benermerut_**

**_Inotemkheb: Ino (escrava e amiga) nome adaptado: Isetemkheb_**

**_Kibseneb: Kiba / Hapuseneb (ministro e sumo-sacerdote de Rá - pers. real-)_**

* * *

Gostaram?? Deixem reviews... eu adoro reviews... O.O

Bjs à todos !!


	3. Cap 2 Alianças

Algumas horas de discussão depois...

**"4.600 soldados... e quanto homens estão em idade de alistamento?" **

**"Bom, sem contar os que estão na construção do templo e nas plantações, basicamente 1.200, que já estão sendo convocados e iniciarão o treinamento imediatamente, minha rainha."** - informou-lhe um preocupado Shinomut.

**"Isso não é bom..."** - Hinatschepsut caminhava até a grande mesa de pedra, para ver os mapas dispostos pelo oficial - **"Se nos atacarem, virão com exércitos em larga escala... sozinhos, não poderemos suportar tamanho confronto! Preciso pensar..."** - e olhou para uma grande estátua de Kami-Rá, o deus sol.

**"Estamos bem no meio deles. Se chegarem a uma aliança, atacarão nestas direções** (apontando alguns lugares no mapa) **e ao mesmo tempo. Nos forçarão a dividir as campanhas e... não resistiremos..."** - Nejitmés concluía, observando a irmã.

**"Sim... mas... talvez também tenhamos que fazer uma certa aliança... 'ele' pode nos ajudar!"**

**"Acha que 'ele' atenderá ao seu chamado?"** - duvidou seu irmão.

**"Atenderá por Kami-Rá. Ser filha de um deus tem inúmeras vantagens. Embora eu quisesse que fosse por outros motivos..."** - suspirou desanimada. - **"Shinomut, prepare o melhor exército que Tebas já teve, desde os anos de Hiashimés I! Peço aos deuses que nos apartem dessa guerra mas... se nossos inimigos a querem... eles terão!"**

O oficial se retirou, deixando Kibseneb. O sumo-sacerdote aconselhou que se fizesse um festival homenageando o sol. Shikamerut avisou que, em cinco dias, o tempo estaria perfeito e se manteria por assim por três. Com a aprovação da rainha, Kibseneb também se retirou, a fim de começar os preparativos. Os festivais ao deus sol eram complexos e demandavam dedicação total.

**"Shikamerut... nunca duvidei de seus prenúncios mas... gostaria que 'este' estivesse errado..."** - olhava-o tristemente, a rainha.

**"Bem... eu disse que haverá muito sofrimento... mas nem as estrelas, nem as nuvens predisseram a sua derrota..."** - um discreto sorriso foi lançado à rainha, que demorou alguns segundos para 'captar' a mensagem. Dito isso, o astrônomo saiu, deixando Nejitmés intrigado. Ao olhar para sua irmã, viu uma nova expressão. Um misto de esperança e coragem se faziam presentes num sorriso recém formado. Assim, ele a ouviu profetizar:

**"Neste festival... confirmaremos a nossa vitória!"** - a rainha fez sinal para que um mensageiro entrasse (havia sempre alguém pronto à atendê-la) e deu-lhe breves instruções. Tão logo recebidas, o mensageiro se pôs a caminho o mais rápido possível.

**"Quais são seus planos? Você sabe o que a tradição manda. Se pensa em 'mais' do que uma aliança política, esqueça! Não permitirão que o poder saia da família. E é sua obrigação fortalecê-lo."**

**"Tradições podem ser quebradas. Em todo o Egito, eu sou a única com poder para isso... sou a rainha! Se não gostarem, veremos o que acontece..."** - assunto encerrado, recolheu-se em seus aposentos e lá permaneceu. Mas, seus pensamentos estavam muito longe...

...

Haviam se passado oito anos, desde que o vira pela última vez. Ainda muito jovens, eram amigos inseparáveis. Incomum naquela época, o filho de Fugahotep, melhor amigo de seu pai, sempre era visto acompanhando a princesa Hinatschepsut e seu irmão Nejitmés. Houve quem dissesse que ele reinaria ao lado da princesa, mas as tradições impostas há vários séculos, eliminavam qualquer possibilidade de tal fato se consolidar. Os sacerdotes, ocultos ao Faraó Hiashimés I, planejaram e executaram o afastamento de Fugahotep e seu filho Sasumoukhe, para uma terra longínqua, além do Mar Mediterrâneo. Incontáveis expedições foram enviadas pelo Faraó, em buscas incertas do paradeiro de seu melhor amigo e seu filho, sendo as últimas com palpável desesperança...  
Hiashimés sofria a perda do amigo, mas sofrimento maior, era ver a filha chorar. Pensando ser pela amizade findada, afinal, a filha tinha apenas onze anos, não imaginava o real motivo de tamanha tristeza...

...

Hoje, aos dezenove anos, ainda lembrava das palavras de Sasumoukhe, descrevendo o próprio futuro: se tornaria um grande guerreiro, teria o seu próprio exército e levantaria o reino mais próspero de sua era.  
Há dois anos, recebera a notícia de que um novo rei se levantara, nas terras da Grécia. Enviando pesquisadores (para não dizer espiões), descobriu ser Sasumoukhe. Indescritível era a felicidade que inundava o seu coração, que ainda guardava um resquício de esperança. Seu irmão, Nejitmés, que há muito o dera como morto, não acreditou e enviou mensageiros com tratados de paz, visando uma confirmação sobre sua identidade. Tão logo a recebera, a rainha decidiu ir até ele, mas foi impedida pelos ministros e sacerdotes, pois seu pai encontrava-se muito doente, já à beira da morte. Viagem adiada, os anos passaram e tudo o que pôde fazer foi solidificar uma excelente relação diplomática com o rei Sasumoukhe, mesmo que à distância...  
Há poucos meses, uma rota comercial foi aberta entre os reinos, estreitando os laços. Analisando a situação, até que não era tão ruim... finalmente o encontraria...

...ººº...ººº...

continua...

* * *

_Personagens:_

_**Fugaku**: Fugahotep_

_**Sasuke**: Sasumoukhe_

* * *

Gostando? Que bom!! \o/\o/\o/

Já deu pra perceber que é uma SasuHina, né? :D Casal diferente mas, o que acontece quando os dois clãs mais fortes se unem?? É só ler pra saber... XD

Beijos... o/


	4. Cap 3 Festival

Konichiwa amados

**fala**

_pensamento_

( )pequenos comentários

* * *

Um dia antes do festival em Tebas, todos os egípcios apressavam-se em terminar os preparativos do que esperavam ser a resposta aos dias de tão maus presságios, proferidos por Shikamerut.  
Hinatschepsut não havia sido vista pelos habitantes neste dia, devido a angustiante impaciencia que se apossara dela, imaginando se o mensageiro enviado à Creta teria chegado a tempo¹. Frustradas foram as tentativas do sumo sacerdote, Kibseneb e de seu irmão, Nejitmés, em fazê-la não criar expectativas que poderiam ruir a coragem e força que a mantinham em sua posição.  
Durante o dia, assim como nos outros, a rainha se dedicava às orações, sempre enfatizando o chamado à possível solução dos seus atuais problemas.

...

Já nesses primeiros dias, o oficial Shinomut criara um programa de treinamento diferente dos já vistos até a presente época. Numa expedição enviada há muitos anos, pelo rei Hiashimés I, buscando descobrir novos reinos e possíveis aliados, os pesquisadores (nome simpático para espiões XD) retornaram cheios de histórias sobre estilos diferentes e poderosos de luta corporal, trazidos de um lugar onde vivia uma civilização chamada Jomon². Grandes habilidades, com incrível velocidade e destreza, possuía aquele povo. Bem aproveitados foram os meses que os pesquisadores passaram, infiltrados como nômades, permitindo-lhes adquirir muitos e valiosos segredos de combate.

Embora mais difíceis do que os exercícios habituais, os novos soldados adaptaram-se bem ao ritmo e aos novos métodos. Um progresso animador, considerando as atuais circunstâncias.

Shinomut reportava à rainha, diariamente, o empenho dedicado ao treinamento pelos egípcios. Se houvesse uma guerra, as chances de vitória seriam grandes!

...ººº...ººº...

Tudo corria bem em Tebas, como esperado pelo povo. No dia do festival, era possível ver vários escribas confabulando sobre a improvável visita do rei de Creta. Muitos não acreditavam que, depois de ser 'expulso' do Egito com seu pai, ele se dignasse a responder ao chamado da rainha, muito menos ajudá-la numa empreitada dessa escala. Seria... 'benevolência' demais... ¬¬

A rainha não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. Seu mensageiro ainda não havia retornado e espiões enviados aos reinos vizinhos trouxeram-lhe más notícias pela manhã. As hipóteses levantadas naquela reunião estavam prestes a se confirmar. As alianças já estavam sendo concretizadas e os exércitos iniciavam treinamento pesado, visando o ataque em massa.

Segundo os relatos, em quatro meses, avançariam num ataque assolador à Tebas e, nem mesmo o Templo de Kami-Rá, pretendiam deixar de pé...

Nejitmés fitava o chão em silêncio, enquanto Shinomut traçava, num mapa, as posições ideais nas fronteiras e calculava tropas, distânciaxtempo, armas e tudo o mais...  
Hinatschepsut suspirava profundamente, com pesar, imaginando a cena pós-batalha que veria: inúmeros corpos sendo almejados pelas aves do deserto; cavalos prontos para serem sacrificados por não terem mais utilidade; casas, estátuas e templos destruídos; crianças orfãs desoladas e temendo ter alguma esperança no futuro, pessoas com o seu próprio mundo devastado... Uma lágrima rebelde insistiu em rolar... por maior que fosse o seu esforço em não demonstrar fraqueza... Era um futuro próximo e sombrio...

Sua única chance de amenizar tamanho horror seria a... piedade de Sasumoukhe...

...

Iniciou-se o festival. Comida e bebida eram fartos, frutos de um povo próspero e trabalhador. Cânticos, danças e orações eram constantes e fervorosos, na esperança de que chegassem aos ouvidos dos deuses.

Como a soberba não lhe era atributo, Hinatschepsut presenciava-se em meio as pessoas simples, porém, dedicadas, sustentando sorrisos e gracejos, temendo desiludir o povo com o seu real estado de espírito. Embora os escribas segredassem sobre a coalizão que assombrava o reino, a rainha se mantinha impecável, do alto de sua soberania, aparentando uma imagem destemida, mesmo que estivesse esvaindo-se em angústia. Ela era o pilar do povo e não faria por menos.

Um dia do festival passou-se e nada de mensageiro ou de Sasumoukhe. Nejitmés, que a acompanhara o dia todo, nem se atrevia a tocar no assunto pois sabia o que lhe ía na alma.

Shikamerut continuava atento as estrelas, não dispensando as nuvens, suas maiores 'amigas'. Se houvesse uma mudança, não escaparia aos seus olhos. Mas... o universo não parecia disposto a cooperar...

...

Já em seus aposentos, Hinatschepsut desabafava com Inotemkheb...

**"Acho que... não temos mais esperança, Ino..."** - olhava o teto com tristeza.

**"Faltam ainda dois dias de festas, minha rainha e o caminho é longo... Kami-Rá não deixaria sua filha em situação tão desfavorável..."**

**"Eu pensava isso mas... se ele não vier logo, nossos exércitos não terão tempo suficiente para equiparar as forças e... quatro meses é apenas uma suposição, podem mudar de idéia e atacar antes..."**

**"O oficial Shinomut não deu certeza de sucesso no novo treinamento?"** - Ino tentava buscar razões para a rainha crer que era muito cedo pra desanimar.

**"Sim sim... ele disse que esse treinamento nunca foi usado por nenhum dos reinos mais próximos e confia plenamente em seus soldados. Parece que estão indo muito bem..."** - a rainha suspirou - **"...mas de nada vai adiantar se não tivermos ajuda... não temos efetivo para uma guerra colossal como essa..."** - fechou os olhos e se lembrou de quando brincava de soldado com o amigo. Tinha muita habilidade com a espada e ainda arriscava no arco e flecha. Sasumoukhe a ensinou, como seu pai, Fugahotep, o ensinara. Era apenas um ano mais velho mas já possuía grandes qualidades como velocidade, ótimos reflexos e coragem, acima de tudo, além de muitas outras...

Esquecendo-se por um instante da maldita guerra, um beijo roubado, no seu aniversário de onze anos, voltou com força à apertar-lhe o coração. Jamais esquecera aquele beijo. De todos os seus momentos marcantes, em dezenove anos, esse fora o único digno de total zelo... Nada e nem ninguém apagaria a sensação daquele toque suave e terno que, nos seus mais secretos sonhos de menina, a fizeram conhecer o céu e descobrir o amor...

Vendo a expressão na face de Hinatschepsut, Inotemkheb apenas disse:

**"Ele virá, mas não será pela guerra... será por você!"** - e, sabiamente, se retirou.

_'Como eu quero acreditar nisso...'_ - e adormeceu...

...ººº...ººº...

continua...

* * *

¹ Claro que não haveria tempo do mensageiro viajar até Creta e voltar, mas isso é uma fic e aqui quase tudo é possível ;D

² Acivilização Jomon viveu no antes, durante e depois do tempo em que se passa essa fic. Não tinham habilidades com luta, isso eu inventei pra dar sentido a história, ok? Eles eram um povo basicamente ceramista e preguiçoso... ¬¬ (será que o Shikamaru é decendente deles??) Viveram onde atualmente é o Japão!

Bjo 'pipou' \o


	5. Cap 4 Esperanças

Hinatschepsut teve um sonho deveras estranho, naquela noite...

Nele, estavam Hiashimés, seu pai, Shinomut e Fugahotep. Ela, que na época tinha apenas sete anos, estava escondida atrás de uma das muitas cortinas do templo de Hórus, deus dos vivos.

Ouvira, pela manhã, o encontro sendo marcado e, numa brincadeira meio inconsequente, resolveu saber qual seria o teor da conversa. Ainda muito nova, não compreendia os horrores da guerra, muito menos imaginava que tudo não passava de uma estúpida sede de poder...

Assombrada após ouvir a descrição de um 'massacre' num lugar chamado Núbia, decidira, a partir dali, que não seguiria os passos de seu pai. Seria uma rainha diferente, diplomática e seu reino seria conhecido pela harmonia e prosperidade constantes e crescentes. Mas... havia um lugar chamado Núbia...

...

Num sobressalto, a rainha acordou, assustando também Nejitmés, que velava o seu sono...

**"Irmã! O que foi? Sente-se bem?"** - olhava-a curioso e preocupado.

**"Eu... tive um... sonho..."** - tentava reorganizar as lembranças - **"Irmão... o que sabe... sobre... sobre..."** - _'qual era o nome?...'_ - **"acho que... era... Núbia... sim, Núbia! Sabe algo sobre esse lugar??"**

Nejitmés parou por alguns segundos e sorriu. Sabia que sua irmã não o decepcionaria!

**"Sim, claro! Grande parte da Núbia foi conquistada por Hiashimés e, agora, serve a este reino! Com o passar dos anos, receberam quase o mesmo treinamento dos nossos soldados, assim, aumentaram sua capacidade de combate mas, sem chance de uma traição pois, nossas forças ainda são superiores."**

E finalmente a rainha sorria, porém, ainda com um toque de tristeza, por imaginar a cena trágica elevada aos limites aceitáveis do desespero...

**"Bem... temos uma chance! Envie os mensageiros, quero os oficiais das principais companhias imediatamente aqui!"** - escrevia num pergaminho, enquanto falava. Uma carta da rainha, em pessoa, exigia atenção plena.

**"Como eu esperava de você."** - sorriu e saiu.

Hinatschepsut caminhou até a janela e ficou a observar as aves que voavam em círculos no horizonte... mas, distraiu-se quando um dos guardas de seu séquito entrou, reportando os acontecimentos até a hora presente. Péssimos acontecimentos...  
Dois egípcios haviam sido encontrados próximo a fronteira com um dos reinos inimigos... decapitados. Em suas costas, haviam marcas de tortura, provavelmente por passarem a noite sob pesado interrogatório...

Não era de sua índole a indiferença, diante de tais fatos. Precisou se apoiar para não sucumbir à ameaça da perda de seus sentidos. Inotemkheb veio em seu auxílio, com uma enorme taça de água, já preparada para isso pois, ela soubera do ocorrido muito antes...

Nejitmés já retornava ao salão do palácio e, quando entrou, deparou-se com um guarda e Inotemkheb estáticos, olhando a rainha com incredulidade e pavor. Ao encará-la, pôde ver em seu olhar vestígios de... ódio e vingança... e, como os outros, não conseguiu se pronunciar, ficando igualmente perplexo...

Hinatschepsut transparecia instintos desconhecidos, severamente ocultados por vários anos...  
Voltando a observar as aves no horizonte, seu olhar traduzia as palavras que proferira:

**"Vou pôr um fim nisso!"**

...ººº...ººº...

**"Aaaahhhh... já estou cansado dessa espera! Quanto ainda falta para chegarmos?"**

**"Será que não é capaz de, pelo menos uma vez na vida, eximir-se dos seus rotineiros ataques?"** - irritava-se o rei.

**"Não posso evitar... não vejo a hora de entrar em ação!"** - exclamava Naruthoth, como sempre, empolgado com mais uma aventura.

**"Calma irmão, logo estaremos em meio as suas tão sonhadas exibições..."** - dizia Sakmaara, irmã de Naruthoth e noiva de Sasumoukhe - **"Mas, pode repetir o verdadeiro motivo de estarmos indo para esse tal lugar... como se chama mesmo? Tebas, não é??"**

**" ¬¬ "** - _'e eu é que nasci loiro...'_

**"Porque, apesar de ter saído em condições indignas à qualquer homem... é a minha terra. Seu povo é honrado e isso causa extrema inquietação entre governantes sórdidos e ambiciosos. Não posso manter-me ausente num momento como esse."** - revelava mágoa em suas palavras.

**"O retorno do filho pródigo..."** - Naruthoth aproximou-se do rei - **"Tem certeza que só voltará por ****isso?"**

Embora não fossem irmãos de sangue, Naruthoth o conhecia muito bem. Sabia que existiam outras razões que o levariam de volta. Um breve olhar dispensado, foi suficiente como resposta...

Deixara muitas coisas em seu passado, algumas importantes, outras nem tanto... mas havia uma que sempre estivera presente, pois estava marcada em cada parte do seu ser...

A viagem era longa e cansativa. Naruthoth era impaciente demais, o que a tornava ainda mais... incômoda. Sasumoukhe não via a hora de terminar com todo aquela aflição e chegar em sua casa...

_'Homens... sempre pensando com a espada... ¬¬'_ - Sakmaara e Naruthoth eram filhos de

Minnakht, um dos 'pesquisadores' enviados aos quatro ventos, que decidira, após minuciosas avaliações em muitos lugares, permanecer em terras estranhas como um simples nômade.

Quando conheceu Sasumoukhe, este havia acabado de chegar em Creta, com o firme propósito de conquista e poder. Após um longo ano de treinamento e várias disputas, consideradas por ele como grotescas, decidiu tentar um confronto com Minos, o rei de Creta. O resultado não poderia ser diferente. Tendo que lutar contra o monstro da ilha, conhecido como Minotauro, quase morreu na busca pela saída do famoso labirinto onde habitava a tal lenda. Mas se dar por vencido era inaceitável e feria todos os valores que confirmariam a sua existência. Depois de dois dias, conseguiu sair do labirinto e confrontar o rei. Como nunca teve que se preocupar em vencer o que quer que fosse, a morte do rei foi rápida e comemorada, já que os nativos da ilha ansiavam por se livrar do monstro que há séculos os aterrorizava.

...

O rei Sasumoukhe levava uma frota com 14 navios de guerra, num total de 5000 soldados. Essa, talvez, seria a maior de suas batalhas, assim ele acreditava...

...ººº...ººº...

Era o segundo dia de festival e o povo já havia percebido movimentações estranhas, atípicas das festas. Somente os homens sabiam da ameaça iminente da guerra, foram ordenados pela rainha a não comentar entre mulheres e crianças, que nada tinham com isso.

Hinatschepsut mostrava-se calma e fria, bem diferente de sua verdadeira personalidade, o que preocupava seu irmão e o sumo-sacerdote Kibseneb. Era a primeira vez que se deparavam com a fúria que ornava o mais sereno e amável olhar que já nascera em Tebas. Mesmo eles, começaram a temer as reações visivelmente contidas da rainha. Ela passava o tempo em silêncio, muitas vezes, na mesma janela onde as aves anunciaram o ocorrido. Vez ou outra, perguntava à Nejitmés se os oficiais eram realmente preparados para tal missão, se teriam um contingente adequado à cada fronteira ou se as armas estavam em devidas condições.  
Estratégias começavam a se formar em sua mente, calculadas com precisão, não permitindo falhas ou deslizes. Venceria essa guerra de maneira que não restasse, nem mesmo, sombra das intenções de um novo conflito...

...

* * *

Desculpem o atraso e a falta de imaginação... XD

**Naruthoth** : Naruto

**Sakmaara** : Sakura

**Minnakht** : Minato

Bjo ja ne \o


End file.
